East of Nowhere
by BabyItsColdOutsideContest
Summary: Edward and Bella get stranded and encounter some interesting characters in a nothing town. Will the stressors of this cold winter night get to them, or can they find the silver lining in the dark snow clouds? Entry for Baby It's Cold Outside O/S Contest


**Baby It's Cold Outside O/S Contest**

**Title: East of Nowhere**

**Rating & Any Needed Warnings: M for adult language and lemons.**

**Word Count: 6,247**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Summary: Edward and Bella get stranded and encounter some interesting characters in a nothing town. Will the stressors of this cold winter night get to them, or can they find the silver lining in the dark snow clouds?**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters are the property of their respective owners. Only the plot is mine. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"Can you please just stop and ask for directions?" I huff at my husband. I'm not trying to be a bitch to him on his big day, but I am extremely irritated at the fact that it is twenty degrees outside, snowing and the heater in our piece of shit Honda isn't working. Not to mention, the current weather we are experiencing is abnormal and the only coat I own isn't thick enough to block out the cold.

"Baby, I know this is the right road. We have to be close; we've been driving for over an hour." Edward, my talented and sexy but stubborn husband, has won a prestigious award for an article he wrote that was published in a major magazine. We are on our way to the award presentation and someone thought it would be a great idea to hold the ceremony in the middle of nowhere during a blizzard. The directions Dr. Webber gave Edward are being anything but helpful. I am just waiting for my husband to admit that we are lost, and knowing Edward, I will be waiting close to forever.

The road we are currently on is narrow and winding, I feel like it is leading us further into oblivion at sixty miles per hour. I am desperately searching for some kind of identifying landmark so I at least know the name of the wretched place we've ended up in but there is literally nothing around but trees and road.

"Edward, I can't see anything! There aren't any buildings around here and it's getting dark. I'm getting a little nervous babe," I'm not exaggerating either. It is dead wherever we are, not another car on the road or person around anywhere. Another shiver runs through my body and I try to bundle my too thin coat closer to my chest. I look over at Edward and I can tell by the look on his face that he is finally losing confidence in his direction following capabilities.

"Alright, I'll pull off here and call Dr. Webber. Maybe he can tell us where we are," Edward pulls off of the narrow road and switches off the engine. He turns on the flashers so passersby won't hit us. He retrieves his Blackberry from his pocket and curses at the screen. "Shit, I have no signal. Can you check your phone?" I am getting more and more uneasy by the second. I look at my phone, that chooses when it wants to work, and I groan at the screen looking back at me which reads _Emergency Calls Only_. I consider the thought that this sounds like a freaking emergency to me, but decide against calling the search parties just yet.

"Baby, my phone isn't working either. Maybe we should just turn around and go back to the last town? How far back is it?" I try not to let my fear show through my voice, but this is quickly turning into a plot for a horror movie. Now all that needs to happen is for something to go wrong with the car. I always have been one to overreact to the unfamiliar.

"It isn't that far, we can turn back. I hope we can find our way to the ceremony before the sun sets all the way." Edward reaches up to turn the key in the ignition but when he turns it over; it cranks three times and dies. He tries again and the same thing happens, after the third time, I start freaking out a little.

"Fuck. Come on!" Crank. And…Nothing. "Come on, please." Crank. Nothing. He hits the steering wheel with his fist and looks at me with wide eyes.

"Edward, what is wrong with the car? We have gas, don't we?" I start running through how long we have actually been driving compared to the last time that we filled up with fuel. By my internal calculations, we should only be down about half a tank. Gas is definitely not our issue here.

"I don't know Bella, maybe it's the battery. I'll go take a look." Edward opens his door only slightly and the force of the wind outside nearly pushes him over to the passenger seat. The air is so bitterly cold that it knocks the breath from my lungs.

"Okay, maybe I'm not going out there. Shit. Hopefully, it will die down soon and then I can figure out what is wrong with the car. I think Dr. Webber is just going to have to give me the award Monday morning when I go in," he sighs heavily and rakes his hand through his hair. I nod my head agreeing with him, too cold to speak through my chattering teeth. The temperature in the car has lowered considerably since we stopped moving and now when I exhale I can see my breath in front of my face.

Edward notices how chilled I have become and he moves over the center seat to be closer to me. "Come here, baby. I'm sorry I didn't get the heater fixed before winter started. You know how low we've been on cash lately. This is supposed to be my big break, I was hoping I could use some of the money to get us a new car," I know Edward works really hard to take care of everything. I'm not mad at him for not fixing the heater. Right now, I am just freezing, even the body heat from my hotter than hell husband isn't doing anything to take the chill off.

"I know Edward, I'm not mad about the heater, just concerned about how we're going to get home." I snuggle closer to his chest trying to get warmer. He kisses me on the top of the head and we begin our wait for the weather to change.

After about twenty minutes and no sign of the wind and snow dying out, I start to become really worried. Edward and I are both visibly shivering and we are huddled together like a couple of rabbits trying to keep the heat in one place. It is pitch black outside now and the roar of the wind sounds like a freight train is coming for us. A loud crack coming from the back of the car makes me practically jump out of my skin. I jolt up to try to look in the mirrors; they are too fogged up to be remotely visible. Another huge crash comes shortly after, except this one comes through the back window shattering the glass into a million pieces. Edward quickly covers me with his own body so I don't get caught in the blast. It scares me so badly that all I can do is let out a high pitch scream.

"What is it?" I yell. I can feel all of the cold air and wind from outside now filling the cabin of the car. I hear a rustling that sounds like leaves and smell the scent of pine, I realize then, that a fallen tree branch has been swept up by the wind and catapulted through our rear window.

"Shh, baby you're okay. We're alright, it's just debris," he tries to soothe me, but I am entirely too worked up and completely over the whole stupid situation.

"Alright? No, Edward, it's not alright! We are not alright! We are stranded in the middle of nowhere, during a freak snow storm with no heat and no cell phone service to call for help! How can you say we are alright?" he flinches at my sudden and harsh tone, but then softens his face as he takes in my words. I start to cry softly because I am beginning to feel hopeless.

"Oh, Bella, honey, don't cry. I'm so sorry, this is my fault, I'm going to get us out of this mess, I promise. I should have stopped and asked for directions the first time you told me to," Edward grabs me to his chest and starts to rock me slowly. Even though I am scared and slightly irritated with him for being so calm, his presence at this moment is actually comforting. If I would have met him there per the original plan, I don't know what I would have done. Edward starts to hum one of our favorite songs and I feel myself being lulled into tranquility despite my current body temperature and overworking brain.

Just when I am starting to calm down and close my eyes, there is a rapping on the passenger side door. When I look over, all I can see is a large obscuring shadow with a dancing light. Edward quickly rolls the lever that brings the window down and I come face to face with a very large dimpled man with a flashlight. He is good looking, for a giant, and I think for sure this is where I am going to die. After all, isn't the devil a looker?

His voice is cheerful and melodic, but also loud. "Are you guys okay in there? My wife saw the tree hit your car and I just thought we should check and see if there is anyone in here," the booming voice tells us. _This giant is going to help us?_

I breathe a sigh of relief when Edward speaks up. "We're alright, thank you. Actually, our car won't start and we have no cell service here. Do you have a phone we can use to call for help?" I am so proud of my husband at this moment because he is keeping up his end of the promise to get us out of here. _Please let the big cute man have a phone, _I chant this new mantra to myself until he answers.

"Well, I don't have a phone, but I'm driving a tow truck with a heater. Perhaps my wife and I can give you a lift back to town?" _God bless this bear of a man, if I have a son, I think I will name him after this godsend. _I smile at Edward and nod my head when he looks to me for approval.

"That will be very helpful…" Edward says while attempting a handshake through the open window.

"I am Emmett McCarty, at your service, sir," he grasps Edward's hand; it seems maybe a little too hard because my husband visibly winces.

Thankfully, the wind isn't blowing quite as hard as it was just a short time earlier and Edward is able to get the door open all the way so we can follow Mr. McCarty to his truck. My coat is doing nothing to keep me warm anymore and I feel the harsh chill of every snowflake that is hitting my body. Edward keeps me close to his side in an attempt to shield me from the wind chills, but I still feel it all. When we arrive at the truck, we are met by a gorgeous blonde who is holding the extended cab doors open for us.

"Gosh, you guys must be chilled to the bone! I'm Rosalie, that big guy is my husband, Emmett. I take it you're not from around here?" she sounds genuinely excited to see another human which makes me wonder exactly how far Edward has led us off the beaten path. Oddly enough, I feel comfortable with the random strangers picking us up. They seem nice enough.

"Uh, no, not exactly. We don't live very far away, but we've never been this far east of the city," I tell her.

"East? Oh, sweetheart you are currently very south of the city! And you're not in a very friendly place to be stranded if you ask me," she begins to laugh at the last part of her sentence. As soon as the words are out of her mouth, I turn and glare at Edward, who smiles sheepishly and mouths "I love you".

"Emmett will only be a minute getting your car all hooked up and then we can take you back to town," she is still giggling. I don't find any part of this humorous. After she gets her jollies from our current predicament, she transfixes her eyes on Edward and licks her lips appraisingly. "What's your name, cutie?" _Oh, hell no_. I am about to leave an imprint of my wedding ring on her forehead if she doesn't stop eye-fucking my husband. My glare does not falter on him as I wait for his answer.

"I'm Edward and this is my wife, Isabella. We really appreciate you and your husband helping us. We can give you some gas money for your troubles on top of the towing costs, of course," Edward looks genuinely embarrassed; not only at the current state of affairs but also for the way that Rosalie is staring him down. My husband really has no idea how attractive he was.

She doesn't switch her stare from Edward even as Emmett climbs into the driver's seat of the truck. Emmett looks in the rearview mirror at us and winks.

"So, what the hell made you guys stop in Gangsterville, anyway? Dropping off some drugs?" Emmett looks over at me with a big smile on his face.

"No, we were actually trying to go to an award ceremony for Edward but somehow we got turned around on the freeway," I reply with a very serious tone. I am still not in the mood for jokes, I just want to go home, soak in my warm tub and forget this whole evening even happened. Emmett apparently gets the point because he stops smiling at me and starts the truck.

"I can only take you to the nearest town. I am technically still working and I can't go that far from my area. But, I can take you to the town's finest motel. My boy Jasper can get you fixed up with a room for the night so you can have your car looked at in the morning, since the shop is closed for the night. Does that sound alright?" I feel bad for being short with him earlier because he is being a huge help. He just needs to channel that generosity to his wife, who is still staring at my Edward like he's dinner.

"That is wonderful, thank you," Edward says as he puts his arm around me. My senses are still heightened with this couple; the eerie comfort I felt earlier is quickly diminishing. They are strangely friendly, especially since Rosalie explained that this is a horrible part of town. Both of them are incredibly good looking, with fair, immaculate skin and strong features. I am attentive to all of their movements, like I have found a spider on the wall and I am willing it not to come for me. In other words, I don't like it one bit and I want to be safe at home as soon as possible.

The drive to the motel is extremely quiet, the only sounds in the truck are the rattling of the keys in the ignition, the heater on full blast, and the occasional sniffle coming from Edward or me. It seems like Emmett doesn't even move his eyes from the road the entire time, not even to check his mirrors. It only takes about twenty minutes to get to the nearest town, but it feels like the trip has taken hours.

I peek out of the side window and through the snowfall I notice a large, run-down building and a flashing arrow sign with missing bulbs in the front approaching the truck quickly. I silently pray that this isn't where the freaky couple is dropping us off. I inwardly groan and curse our luck when Emmett engages his blinker and pulls into the gravel parking lot of the abandoned-like building.

This is not going to end well; I can feel it in my bones. Through the large glass doorway of the motel, a tall, slender gentleman with a rat's nest of blonde hair dressed in a black suit is staring at us. He has an expression on his face like he's inhaled someone's flatulence and is trying not to breathe further. Standing next to him with a bright smile on her face is a small, thin girl with shoulder length brown hair and oddly bright clothing. She is waving frantically at our truck and when Emmett finally applies the parking brake, she opens the door and skips towards us.

Rosalie is first to greet her. The tall blonde practically picks up the small girl when they embrace in a hug. I am too stunned to attempt to get out and have to be nudged by Edward in order to move. As soon as my feet touch the ground, I instantly wish I was back in the warmth of the heater. It feels like the temperature has dropped a few degrees while we were driving and I am back to shivering. But before I can pull my too thin jacket closer to my body, a heavy leather coat is suddenly placed on my shoulders from behind. I don't even notice the blonde man come outside to join in the welcoming party.

The brunette suddenly smacks herself on the head with the palm of her hand. "Oh, Jazzy, good thinking! I can't believe I forgot a coat for her." She then turns to me with an outstretched hand. "I'm Alice, my husband Jasper and I own Roadside Inn. He does the business, but I'm the chef, entertainment, decorator, and maid service! I'm so excited that you'll be staying with us tonight! We have hot chocolate brewing and soup warming if you're hungry, which I'll bet you are since you've been stranded for a while. Oh, and we also gave you our newlywed suite which is our biggest room so you can relax in front of the fireplace, but don't think you have to take advantage of the other perks that are in there. You're the only gue—" her introduction is interrupted by Jaspers large hand covering her mouth.

"Alice, let her breathe, dear," he says coolly. He slowly uncovers her mouth and she grins and shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I just love guests!" she says as she bounces on her heels.

"My wife gets a thrill at the thought of entertaining…people." Jasper explains while sharing a look with Emmett. I suddenly feel like I missed the punch line to a joke. I thought Emmett had mentioned that he had no phone, how did they know we were coming? The notion that something strange is happening sends a chill down my spine, but it could be the wind.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, shall we continue this inside where it is warm?" Jasper asks very eloquently. Emmett nods his head and with a pat to Rosalie's butt, he turns to walk in the direction of the motel entrance.

While Edward follows Emmett and Jasper back inside the motel to talk business, Alice continues to speak a mile a minute. I can't even pretend that I follow the one-sided conversation. Rosalie, on the other hand, is staring at me instead of listening to Alice which is highly uncomfortable. _Did no one inform her that it is rude to stare at people? _After another moment of not moving towards shelter, I can't take it anymore. I have to get warm but first I want to know what her problem is.

"Is there something on my face? You've been looking at it really hard for the past five minutes," I say exasperated. She cocks her head to the side as if to challenge me with a snide smirk forming on her face. I raise one eyebrow still waiting for her to respond to my question. By this point, Alice has stopped her rambling and is now observing us with curiosity. The smirk quickly turns into a full blown smile and in a matter of seconds, Rosalie glances at Alice and they both begin laughing hysterically.

_Is she serious?_ This woman is about to get punched in the face. Without warning, I roll my eyes and storm toward the motel entrance. There has to be another way to get warmth and shelter, we shouldn't have to endure Blondie and her cryptic behavior. I swing the door open in frustration, but a little too forceful because the alert bell above the door flies off and smacks Jasper in the back of the head. _Oh, no_. I stop abruptly and cover my mouth in shock. The conversation the boys were having quickly comes to a halt and all of them turn to witness the train wreck in the doorway. Edward is looking at me with wide eyes, Emmett is chuckling and Jasper seems to have the same genetics as Rosalie in regards to facial expressions because he has the same ugly smirk on his pretty, pale face. From behind me through the glass, I can still hear Rosalie and Alice suffering from hysteria. I am beginning to feel like I am in The Twilight Zone and everyone is out to get me. I do the only thing I can do, I beg for mercy.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Jasper," I say honestly. Edward glances at Jasper to gauge his next move and what he does throws us both off. Jasper picks up the bell and launches it towards my head. I barely have time to duck when said bell bounces off my shoulder and rolls onto the floor. I stare at the bell as if it has been possessed. _What the hell was that?_

"Now we're even," Jasper says calmly. There are no words to describe the way I am feeling about his reaction. Absolutely none. Edward is the first to move, approaching me slowly, fearing that I might run off. The thought of fleeing is tempting, but I have no idea where I am.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward lifts my face in order to look into my eyes. I am sure he finds a multitude of emotions like fear, humiliation, and confusion.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to go to sleep and go home," this day has to be from a nightmare. The sooner we can get the car fixed, the sooner I can get out of here. "Do we have a room arranged?" I ask.

Jasper chooses this moment to speak again. "Yes ma'am. As my wife explained earlier, we are letting you stay in our couple's suite. It is the only room on the top floor, so you will have complete privacy. Not to mention you are our only guests for the evening. However, the elevator is only working to the 3rd floor so you will have to walk up one flight of stairs. I hope that is alright?" he says this as if it is the finest room in New York City. I doubt the comparison is fair.

"It shouldn't be a problem. We don't have any luggage to haul up and down, so it's fine." Edward says as he reaches around to shake Jasper's hand. "My wife is pretty tired, so I think we are going to turn in for the night." As soon as the words are out of his mouth a shriek comes from behind me. I turn to see Alice running towards the lobby door. She opens it with almost as much force as I had, but this time there is no bell to injure anyone with.

"Oh! You must have dinner with us. It's so early, there is no way you can be tired yet! Pretty please? I made my special vegetarian soup, you'll love it!" Alice begs. I know I am going to give in to her, so I don't even put up the fight.

"Okay then, we will eat dinner first, I am rather hungry I suppose. Please show us to the dining room Ms. Alice." I tell her. She shrieks again, but this time she throws her arms around me in a hug. For such a small woman, she is incredibly strong and cold as ice. I guess she needs a bowl of warm soup just as much as I do.

"Thank you so much! You're going to love it here, I just know it. You and I will be great friends." She talks animatedly all the way to the dining room which is right down the hall from the motel lobby. The area is homey, with dark woods and pink accents. There is a beautiful baby grand piano in the corner of the room and I wonder if it was ever played. It makes me think of the approaching holiday season when Edward and I will sing carols on our piano at home. I am quietly smiling to myself when I feel Edward's breath warm on my neck.

"What are you smiling about, love?" he asks softly since Alice is still talking in front of us.

"I saw the piano and I am looking forward to Christmastime, that's all," I tell him. He kisses me on the cheek and pulls out my chair for me to sit down. The table is set for twelve, but there are only six of us dining. Jasper brings the large pot of soup to the table and Alice begins serving everyone.

A question from Emmett brings me out of my memories. "How long have you two kids been married?" He asks, showing his dimpled smile again. _Kids? You look younger than me, buddy. _

Edward smiles and answers for both of us. "We've been married for four years, but my heart has belonged to her for about a decade." Edward reaches under the table and places his hand on my knee. I swear that I fall in love with this man every single day. I can feel the heat in my cheeks as I start to blush. When I look up, I see that everyone is smiling except for Rosalie. _Well, that wiped the smirk off of her face. Who is laughing now?_

"That's wonderful. It is truly special when you do find the one," Jasper says matter-of-factly.

The rest of dinner is actually quite nice. I am beginning to really like Alice and Jasper, and I appreciate Emmett for giving us a ride. Rosalie, however, has not given me a reason to like her at this point. Good thing I won't have to see her again after tonight.

When we are finished eating, Alice suggests that we try some of her homemade peach cobbler. I don't see how Jasper stays so skinny with Alice as his wife, her cooking is amazing. By the time we said goodnight and thank them for the food, I am exhausted and bloated.

Edward and I take what little belongings we have with us to the elevator at the end of the hall, once we step in, I scream. Lying on the floor of the elevator are three dead mice. Edward quickly pulls me back from the elevator doors and coaches me to keep my breathing steady. I can't stand the smell or sight of blood in any form. Jasper hears my scream and appears rather quickly to assist.

"Is everything okay?" he asks in a serious tone. I begin to frantically point towards the elevator car and Edward explains what we saw.

"I am so very sorry; Alice has a big heart for stray animals. One of the cats must have brought them in from outside. I will remove them immediately why don't you take the stairs tonight and the elevator will be fresh to use tomorrow." Jasper quickly shuts the elevator doors and leads us in the direction of the stairs.

I apologize for being a weakling about the animals and disturbing his evening with my screams. He dismisses me, and Edward and I were finally on our way to sleep off the evening.

As soon as we arrive in the room, I can tell it has been quite a while since anyone occupied this "honeymoon suite". The floors appear brown with a hint of pink and it looks like the carpet is polka dotted with places that water has been leaking from the ceiling. The smell is revolting, like a mixture of cat urine and dirty feet. _I thought Alice said that she was the maid around here? _I am too busy holding my breath at the aroma and the sight of my surroundings that I miss Edward completely coming apart with laughter next to me.

"Care to share your joke with the class, Mr. Cullen?" I turn and face him with my hands on my hips. He is bracing himself on the entryway wall while I am trying to figure out what is so fucking hilarious. I am so tired of people laughing at me tonight.

"You! Your face when we walked in here, oh my god, babe…" My face falls at his confession and I want to cry out in frustration. There is no way I am spending the night in this room with who knows what crawling around. My husband on the other hand finds this entirely too amusing and if he doesn't stop cackling like a hyena, I am going to make him sleep on the floor with the dust and bugs.

"I'm glad you find this amusing, Edward, really. This happens to be one of the worst nights of my life, ever! I hate winter; I despise everything that comes along with it. I can't stand the cold, snow, broken heaters, freaky small town people, dead rats and disgusting motel rooms! We are getting that piece of shit car fixed first thing in the—" I don't get a chance to finish my rant. Edward's smiling mouth cuts me off by crashing into my angry one. One of his hands holds my head in a vice grip to keep me from pulling away and the other is planted firmly on my hip. The force of his attack nearly knocks me over, and I would have fallen if he wasn't holding on to me for dear life.

This kiss is anything but gentle all of the frustration and worry from the day comes pouring out of our mouths and into each other's souls. Edward softly bites my bottom lip and then I feel his tongue asking permission for entrance. I open my mouth and relish in the feeling of his smooth velvet tongue sliding against my own. It makes me think of my husband's many other talents and just like that, I am turned on like a switch. The tingling sensation that starts in my knees makes me moan into Edward's mouth. His hand cups my rear in reaction and pulls me into his awaiting jean-covered arousal. Our lips separate temporarily in order for our lungs to gain air.

"Bella…" Edward breathes against my cheek. I shake my head at him and attack his mouth with mine again. This time it is me who demands entrance to Edward's mouth and I taste a mixture of peaches and my husband, it is a heavenly mix. Kissing him allows me to forget about everything that happened today and just be thankful that we are together. My job could have easily changed this scenario to me being alone and who knows what would have happened if it wasn't Emmett who stopped to help. I am also so distracted by our making out that I don't notice that Edward has backed us toward the bed until I feel the mattress at the back of my knees. I know the bed has to be filthy, but honestly at this point, I am tired of thinking and I just want to feel. I let Edward push me down towards the bed and as soon as we are there his hands are everywhere on me.

He pulls his mouth from mine and begins to trail kisses down my neck to my collar bone. He is being slow and loving and entirely Edward. I moan when he gets to the valley between my neck and my shoulder. As his lips trails down my body, I close my eyes and soak in the feeling of my husband's body on my own. His long, talented fingers slowly undo the buttons of my blouse, one by one. When his hand cups my left breast, I feel my nipple harden against the fabric of my navy lace bra.

He uses my breast as leverage to continue his oral assault on my body. He stops kissing my skin, replacing his lips with his tongue as he leaves a trail of moisture from my breasts to the lining of my pants. My breathing hitches as he trails his nose down to my center. He then rises up and asks me for my hand. He pulls me to a standing position once again and pushes my shirt off of my shoulders onto the floor. He licks his lips as his eyes trail my upper body and I take this as an invitation. I grab him by the tie and our lips meet in a kiss, as soon as his shirt and tie join mine on the floor, I make short work of my bra and slacks.

I stand back, to look at my Edward in his current state of undress. He is truly a remarkable sight, his toned stomach reminds me of watching him work out and I feel myself getting wetter by the second. I step to him and undo his belt and the fly of his pants. I let them drop to the floor and carefully slide his boxer briefs down his legs to join the building pile of clothes. I remove his shoes and socks and position myself on my knees in front of his solid erection.

I grab the base of his cock and I am awarded with the most erotic sound. I slowly swirl my tongue around his tip and spread the bead of moisture leaking from the tip. Edward gently places his hands on the back of my head to guide me. I don't need much because I know what makes my husband blow his load. But I want to take this slow I need to show Edward just how much he means to me. I take my time sucking and licking his dick, making sure I let him feel the back of my throat like he loves. His groans and grunts of pleasure let me know that I am driving him to release. I pull my mouth off of his throbbing cock because I want him to be buried deep inside of me when he comes.

I raise myself to my feet and before I can stand fully upright, Edward picks me up and tosses me onto the bed. He kisses me hard on the lips before he moves down my body to remove my panties.

"Bella, baby, I can't wait to feel you. Please…" he pants.

"Make love to me, Edward. I need you so much," he doesn't wait for a second command. I feel my husband fill me completely; it's the best feeling in the world. His thrusts start slow, but quickly gain pace as he continues to kiss me all over my body. I can feel the tingling in my belly spread all over and I know I am close to orgasm. Reading my body, the way only he can, Edward lifts my legs for a deeper angle and I let go. The pleasure shoots all the way from my toes to the tips of my ears and I can barely hear Edward moaning as I tighten around him. He fucks me hard through my orgasm and finds the trigger to his own. I love the way it feels when Edward comes inside of me. I can feel every pulse of his cock shooting his hot liquid into my body.

He collapses on top of me and I receive the warmth that I have been craving the entire day.

"I love you, Bella. Today was shitty for you and I'm sorry for that," he says as he cuddles me close to his naked flesh. I silence his apology with a kiss.

"Today could have been so much worse, Edward. I am just thankful that we are safe and here together. I love you too, sweetheart, and you have more than made tonight up to me," he smiles his glorious smile and pulls the blankets over our entwined bodies.

"Sleep, my love, we have a long trip back to civilization in the morning" he whispers in my ear. I nod my head in agreement and close my eyes. Just as I am about to fall asleep I hear the loud blaring of a smoke alarm.

_You have got to be fucking kidding me._


End file.
